This project consists of a series of studies on the physiology, behavior, genetics and vector competence of anopheline mosquitoes which serve as vectors of malaria. Special emphasis has been placed on the neuro-hormonal regulation of feeding behavior, oogenesis and blood meal retention in female mosquitoes and the onset of mating behavior in male mosquitoes. The genetic and physiological basis for vector competence is being investigated in Anopheles pharoensis. The concept of antibody as a systemic insecticide is being explored using various mosquito metabolic products and hormones as antigens.